SUNRISE DAYS
INNOCENT BLUE is the second track featured on "AFFECTIONS". It is performed by Kenichi Suzumura and Kousuke Toriumi. The single was released on April 25th, 2012. Lyrics Kanji= キミが隣にいることは　当たり前じゃなくて 奇跡のひとつだから This is the miracle fate! 折々に　めくるめくよEveryday 重ねていこう　これからずっと まぶしい朝日にふと　振り返ると 想い出の数だけ　光る景色 どんなシーンにいても　キミを目で追うたび 世界がぐんと　鮮やかに色付く シグナルの色が変わる 禁断の恋ゴコロ 笑顔を見つめてたいよ 抱きしめてKissしたいよ このまま離さない 戸惑いながら僕たちは　当たり前みたいに 同じ空を見上げる 春夏秋冬　騒がしく　続いてゆくHistory いつもいつでも　キミが好きだよ そよ風が吹き抜ける　見慣れた街 どこかはしゃぐ気持ち　胸に抱いて ふたり並んで歩く　微妙なこの距離は どこまでが　ねえ　キョーダイ的愛情? ざわめいた心の奥 悪戯な目くばせで 思わずからかいたいよ 知らない表情(かお)を見たいよ いとしさあふれ出す 夢に傷つき迷った日　さりげなくでも強く 背中を押してくれた 春夏秋冬　つれづれに　感じてゆくHappiness 守り続ける　明日(あす)を誓うよ 戸惑いながら僕たちは　当たり前みたいに 同じ朝を迎えて This is the miracle fate! 折々に　めくるめくよEveryday 重ねていこう　これからずっと… |-| Rōmaji = Kimi ga tonari ni iru koto wa atari mae ja nakute Kiseki no hitotsu dakara This is the miracle fate! Ori ori ni mekuru meku yo everyday Kasa nete ikou kore kara zutto Mabushii asahi ni futo furi kaeru to Omoide no kazu dake hikaru keshiki Donna shiin ni ite mo kimi wo me de ou tabi Sekai ga gun to aza yaka ni iro zuku Shigu naru no iro ga kawaru Kindan no koi gokoro Egao wo mitsu mete tai yo Daki shimete kisu shi tai yo Kono mama hanasa nai Toma doi nagara boku tachi wa atari mae mitai ni Onaji sora wo mi ageru Shunka shuutou sawa gashiku tsuzu ite yuku history Itsumo itsu demo kimi ga suki dayo Soyo kaze ga fuki nukeru mi nareta machi Doko ka hashagu kimochi mune ni daite Futari narande aruku bimyou na kono kyori wa Doko made ga nee kyoudai teki aijou? Zawa meita kokoro no oku Itazura na me kubase de Omo wazu karakai tai yo Shira nai kao wo mi tai yo Itoshisa afure dasu Yume ni kizu tsuki mayotta hi sarige naku demo tsuyoku Senaka wo oshite kureta Shunka shuutou tsure zure ni kanjite yuku happiness Mamori tsuzu keru asu wo chikau yo Toma doi nagara boku tachi wa atari mae mitai ni Onaji asa wo muka ete This is the miracle fate! Ori ori ni mekuru meku yo everyday Kasa nete ikou kore kara zutto… |-| English = The fact that you’re by my side, I won’t take it for granted Because it is a miracle This is the miracle fate! Dazzled in my everyday life sometimes Let’s spend our days together, from now until forever Gazing at the bright sunrise, we suddenly look back on our lives With each memory we create, this scenery glows more brilliantly In every scene, whenever I fix my eyes on you The entire world will be filled with vivid colors The color of the signal changes Because of these forbidden feelings of love I want to gaze at your smile I want to hold you tight and kiss you Holding you in my arms, I won’t let you go Amidst all our confusion and hesitation, as if it’s only natural We are looking up at the sky together All year round, we will be writing a history of such noisy days I will love you every moment of my life A gentle breeze blows across this familiar town I feel an excitement in my chest Walking side by side, keeping a delicate distance between us Hey, how much of this is sibling love? Deep inside, my heart is fluttering But I wink at you playfully I can’t help myself, I keep wanting to tease you I want to see all the different sides of you My heart overflows with love for you On days when my dream makes me feel hurt and lost You would spur me on casually, but firmly All year round, amidst the ordinary days, let us feel this happiness I will protect you tomorrow and forever, I promise Amidst all our confusion and hesitation, as if it’s only natural We wake up in the morning together This is the miracle fate! Dazzled in my everyday life sometimes Let’s spend our days together, from now until forever… Category:Music